A vot' service
by Wynhilde
Summary: Des escaliers qui bougent tous seuls, un étudiant plongé dans un coma mystérieux, une silhouette sinistre qui rôde près de la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle... Cette année qui devait être de tout repos s'annonce plus mouvementée que prévu ! Il n'y a qu'une seule chose dont Harry est certain : Drago Malefoy est impliqué dans tout ça, d'une façon ou d'une autre... CONTENU ADULTE


**Notes :**

Cette fic est la traduction de _At your Service_, de Faithwood, que je publie avec son autorisation, bien entendu.

Un grand merci à Via, ma bêta chérie.

C'est une fic longue, qui compte une douzaine de chapitres, et fera plus de 100 000 mots en tout. J'_essaierai _de publier régulièrement.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

**1. A la recherche de Wright**

Ron Weasley piqua sa saucisse de sa fourchette. Il en prit une bouchée et la mâcha pensivement, en regardant le plafond de la Grande Salle. Il grimaça en voyant les nuages noirs. Ils semblaient s'être rassemblés exprès au-dessus du château pour les tourmenter.

« C'est un présage, déclara-t-il. Aujourd'hui, le ciel pleurera avec les Gryffondor. »

La veille, le ciel avait effectivement pleuré. Le temps avait été si affreux que le match avait dû être reporté. Devoir attendre un jour de plus n'avait fait que rendre tout le monde encore plus anxieux.

« Les présages sont pas franchement nécessaires, tu crois pas ? »

Harry s'attaqua à sa propre saucisse avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas manger. Son estomac était noué, même si c'était pas vraiment à cause du match. Il donna un nouveau coup dans la saucisse, juste parce qu'il aimait la façon dont sa fourchette la perçait. _Voilà, je l'ai tuée je peux plus la manger maintenant_.

« Pas avec Pyke comme Attrapeur.

— T'occupe pas de Pyke. »

Ron prit une nouvelle bouchée.

« On sera fichu à cause de Graham bien avant que Harper n'attrape le Vif.

— Il est pas si mauvais que ça.

— Il est pire que Pyke !

— Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

Hermione plia la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et la mit de côté avec un soupir.

« Vous pensez tous les deux que Gryffondor va perdre juste parce que vous ne jouez pas. »

Ron la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que Graham va probablement voler de côté pour l'éviter si on lui lance un Souaffle ? Et il est le putain de Gardien !

— Moui, bon, n'empêche, je reste optimiste. L'équipe des Serpentard a subi des pertes, elle aussi.

— Je dirais pas « subir ». « Bon débarras » décrit mieux la situation. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Leur nouveau Gardien est pas mauvais, leurs Batteurs sont encore meilleurs, et Harper est un bon Attrapeur. Comparé à Pyke, il est génial. »

Hermione souleva un sourcil.

« Comparé à toi, il est plutôt pitoyable, par contre. »

_Ben, oui_. Harry savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le dire à voix haute.

« On va perdre, Hermione. Et pas juste le match. Aujourd'hui, on va perdre la Coupe. »

Cela fit réagir Ron.

« Ne dit pas ça ! Il y a toujours Poufsouffle. On va quand même battre Poufsouflle.

— Jane Bradshaw, lui rappela Harry. »

Ils avaient vu la petite Jane voler, deux semaines plus tôt. La fille d'Eleanor Bradshaw, l'Attrapeuse star des Tornados, avait hérité du talent de sa mère. Née en août, l'élève de première année à Poufsouffle avait repris à son nom le titre de plus jeune Attrapeur du siècle. La voir faire le tour du terrain de Quidditch avec un sourire sur le visage et le vent dans ses cheveux avait rendu Harry nostalgique. _N'avale pas le Vif_, avait-il pensé en la regardant. Mais ensuite il s'était rappelé la dernière fois que ses lèvres avaient touché un Vif d'Or et il avait été heureux de ne pas avoir à jouer au Quidditch cette année.

C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas partagé avec Ron, cela dit. Tout comme il n'avait pas dit à Hermione qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment retourner à Poudlard. Ça ne semblait pas correct de s'inquiéter pour du Quidditch et des devoirs à rendre quand il y avait toujours des Mangemorts en liberté. _Je ne devrais pas être là ce n'est pas terminé._

« Tu as le droit à ça, avait dit Hermione. Tu mérites une pause. Du Quidditch, des cours, et des weekends à Pré-au-Lard. Pas de Mangemort, pas de Voldemort, pas de moments où on risque sa vie. »

_Peut-être que je le mérite_, pensa Harry. _Mais est-ce que j'en ai envie ?_

Mais il était là, et maintenant c'était trop tard. _Ce sont nos choix qui montrent qui nous sommes vraiment_, lui avait dit Dumbledore une fois. Poudlard avait été son choix, au final, et qu'est-ce que ça montrait ? Qu'il était paresseux ? Ou bien est-ce que son insatisfaction quant à son choix pouvait également montrer qui il était vraiment ? Harry donna un nouveau coup de fourchette dans sa saucisse, du gras en gicla et se répandit dans toute son assiette.

« Bradshaw, gémit Ron. Enfin, bon. Au moins, Malefoy n'a pas l'air heureux non plus. »

Harry se tourna instinctivement vers la table des Serpentard. Drago Malefoy tirait la tronche et fixait son bol de porridge.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, cela dit, ajouta Ron. Son équipe va gagner. »

_Mais ce n'est pas son équipe_, pensa Harry. Tout comme l'équipe de Gryffondor n'était plus celle de Harry. Ils avaient des robes rouges avec un G doré brodé dessus, et des visages que Harry connaissait à peine.

_Ginny est dans l'équipe_, se dit Harry. Mais Ginny n'était plus sienne non plus.

« Pour être honnête, il n'a jamais l'air heureux, dit Hermione. »

Malefoy leva la tête, comme s'il avait entendu, mais c'était Harry qu'il regardait.

« Ça aurait été cool de pouvoir jouer, dit Harry. J'aurais voulu pouvoir battre Malefoy de nouveau. »

Ça au moins c'était vrai, admit-il. Mais Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le provoquer. Il n'y avait pas de sourire supérieur, pas de défi dans son regard il observa Harry un moment et puis détourna les yeux. Harry se sentit bizarrement déçu. Malefoy faisait beaucoup ce genre de choses ces derniers temps. Fixer Harry et puis se dépêcher de regarder ailleurs. Ça commençait à le gêner.

« Faut que vous passiez à autre chose, sérieux. »

Hermione se leva.

« Vous croyez que j'aurais pas voulu être Préfète en Chef ? »

Elle balança son sac sur son épaule. Ça avait l'air lourd il était très probable qu'elle ait prévu de lire pendant le match.

« Le Conseil d'Administration a fait un choix, et vous aussi ça sert à rien de geindre maintenant. »

Elle avait l'air assez furax pour quelqu'un qui disait être en paix avec ses choix.

Le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard s'était retrouvé dans une situation épineuse cette année. Le monde sorcier avait été plongé dans le chaos et les examens des BUSEs et ASPICs n'avaient pas eu lieu de toute façon, les étudiants y avaient été mal préparés. Beaucoup de parents étaient mécontents et avaient demandé à ce qu'on trouve une solution autre que d'obliger leurs enfants à finir leur scolarité un an plus tard que prévu. Pour répondre à cela, le Conseil avait mis en place des classes préparatoires aux BUSEs et aux ASPICs pour les élèves de cinquième et septième année. Les classes pour les BUSEs avaient eu lieu de juin à septembre, pour que les élèves puissent passer leurs BUSEs avant que leur sixième année ne commence, et les cours pour les ASPICs devaient avoir lieu de septembre à janvier, puisque Poudlard ne pouvait pas accueillir plus que quelques dizaines d'étudiants avant d'avoir subi une restauration complète. Du moins, c'était l'explication officielle pour avoir repousser les ASPICs si loin. La rumeur disait que McGonagall s'en était mêlée et avait dit que tout le monde avait perdu des gens et que c'était pas la peine de punir les professeurs de Poudlard avec un emploi du temps surchargé pour l'été. Apparemment elle avait dit :

« Les ASPICs peuvent attendre. Les professeurs de Poudlard ont besoin de vacances. »

Les cours préparatoires n'étaient pas obligatoires, mais la plupart des élèves avaient décidé d'y assister. Hermione avait voulu qu'ils n'en tiennent pas compte et s'inscrivent simplement en septième année, puisqu'ils l'avaient tous les trois complètement manquée, mais Harry et Ron avaient refusé tout net. Pas même la possibilité de pouvoir garder leurs places dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, ce qu'ils auraient eu le droit de faire en tant que septième année, n'avait pu les décider. Au final, elle s'était résignée, et s'était inscrite aux cours préparatoires aussi, mais elle faisait la gueule à ce propos depuis. Particulièrement quand Ron osait se plaindre de la perte de son statut de préfet et de sa place de Gardien.

« Vois ça comme ça, ajouta-t-elle joyeusement. On ne sera pas là pour le match de fin d'année, donc si on perd vraiment la Coupe aujourd'hui, au moins on manquera rien. »

Là-dessus, elle se dirigea vers le Grand Hall, son sac se balançant gaiement sur son épaule. Ron fit la moue en la regardant, mais finit par soupirer.

« Elle a pas tort, cela dit. Au moins on sera pas obligé de regarder les petites tronches satisfaites des Serpentard quand ils gagneront.

— Aujourd'hui on sera obligé, pourtant, fit remarquer Harry.

— Tu es de quel côté ? grogna Ron en se levant. Viens. Toutes les bonnes places seront prises si on se grouille pas. »

Harry abandonna sa saucisse saccagée et le suivit. Ils trouvèrent Hermione dans le Hall bondé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ron se tordit le cou pour mieux voir. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge.

« On aurait besoin d'une plus grande porte, dit-elle sèchement. »

Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, mais les élèves avaient l'air d'être coincés dans le passage, comme si trop d'entre eux avaient essayé de passer à la fois.

« Tu sais, dit-elle, faussement nonchalante, le Préfet et la Préfète en chef devraient gérer ça. Demander à tout le monde de se mettre en ligne et de marcher calmement. Personne ne se retrouverait coincé. Mais est-ce qu'ils sont là ? Et ben non.

— Tu ferais ça _tellement_ mieux. »

Ron hocha la tête avec enthousiasme pour appuyer ses propos.

« Oh, oui. »

Ron en profita aussitôt :

« Et bien, je ferais un meilleur Gardien que Graham. »

Hermione renifla.

« Clairement, sans nous, tout devient n'importe quoi. »

Seamus Finnigan se planta à côté d'eux. Il secoua la tête tristement.

« Les gosses de nos jours, je vous jure. Ils arrivent même pas à sortir par une porte. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pas que je sois pressé de voir ce match, hein. Ça serait probablement mieux si on restait tous ici.

— Arrêtez de pousser, hurla quelqu'un devant. Je peux pas passer. Il y a quelque chose de pas _normal_ avec la porte.

— On dira que ton vœu va être exaucé, répondit Harry à Seamus.

— C'est pas juste ! glapit une autre voix. »

Harry fit volte-face, reconnaissant le timbre haut-perché de Goyle. Gregory Goyle se tenait un peu plus loin, près de la porte d'entrée, et secouait vigoureusement par les épaules un petit Serdaigle.

« Tu es un menteur ! Et un voleur ! »

Hermione fut instantanément au côté de Harry, la baguette à la main. Mais le petit Serdaigle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin qu'on le sauve. Il sortit sa baguette en un clin d'œil.

« Lâche-moi ou dis adieu à tes doigts ! ordonna-t-il. »

Goyle fit vite un pas en arrière, regardant ses doigts comme s'il les comptait pour s'assurer qu'il n'en manquait pas. Il semblait avoir du mal à arriver au bout de son compte et la foule se mit à rire. Ça fit voir rouge à Goyle qui chargea comme un taureau. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le garçon, Malefoy fut là, le poussant en arrière.

« Laisse tomber, dit Malefoy dans un murmure qui porta à travers le hall. Viens, on a un match à voir.

— Mais il m'a volé un truc ! insista Goyle. »

Le garçon lui fit une grimace.

« C'est ça.

— Dégage, gamin, rétorqua Malefoy.

— C'est à toi de dégager, dit le garçon, et puis il dut se dire que sa réplique manquait de sel car il ajouta : Pourriture de Mangemort. »

Il donna un coup de pied dans la cheville de Malefoy et s'enfuit. A l'amusement général, Malefoy glapit.

« Espèce de petit… »

Il sortit sa baguette, comme s'il voulait courir après le gamin et lui jeter un maléfice, mais alors qu'il se retournait ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry à l'autre bout du hall, et il se figea. Et puis il rougit, détourna le regard, et rangea sa baguette dans sa robe. Les autres élèves se moquaient toujours de lui.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la réaction de Malefoy, parce que le Professeur Chourave arriva dans le Grand Hall.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'écria-elle. »

Avant que quiconque puisse dire quelque chose d'autre, quelqu'un cria :

« On ne peut pas franchir la porte ! »

Et la foule se dispersa en riant.

« Franchement… dit Chourave en secouant la tête, tandis qu'elle se taillait un chemin à travers la foule. »

Les élèves se poussèrent pour la laisser passer, et Harry perdit la trace de Malefoy.

« Mmh, voilà qui est bizarre, entendit-il dire Chourave avant qu'elle ne crie : _Finite Incantatem !_ »

Hermione grogna.

« J'aurais dû me rendre compte que la porte était ensorcelée. »

Elle se tourna vers Seamus.

« C'est toi qui l'as fait ? Tu disais que ça serait mieux si on restait ici.

— Bah oui, répondit aussitôt Seamus. Avec mes incroyables dons en télépathie. »

Chourave s'éclaircit la gorge.

« _Finite Incantatem !_ »

Hermione avait toujours sa baguette en main. Elle la fit tourner, très impatiente. Quand Chourave échoua pour la troisième fois, Hermione s'avança, la baguette levée.

« Laissez-moi vous aider, Professeur ! »

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée, cependant. Plusieurs élèves crièrent « _Finite Incantatem !_ ensemble, et les sortilèges explosèrent dans l'air avec un bang. Des étincelles volèrent partout et mirent le feu au chapeau de Chourave. Hermione l'éteignit rapidement.

« Pauvre de moi ! dit Chourave en examinant son chapeau. Vous avez besoin d'apprendre un peu le self-contr… »

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase car les gens se rendirent compte que la porte était ouverte et se précipitèrent en avant, maquant de piétiner ceux qui étaient devant.

« Et ça comme présage, t'en penses quoi ? commenta Ron, grognon. »

Il faisait frais dehors, mais les nuages menaçants qui étaient apparus au plafond de la Grande Salle semblaient s'être dissipés. Le soleil perçait, et ses reflets brillaient à la surface du lac.

« Dommage, dit Ron en plissant les yeux devant le soleil. J'espérais qu'il pleuvrait. On aurait pu utiliser le temps comme excuse pour avoir perdu. »

Ils trouvèrent des sièges vides dans les gradins sud, derrière les buts. Ce n'était pas les meilleurs sièges, le côté Serpentard du terrain était trop loin, mais au moment où ils s'assirent, Hermione plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit deux paires de Multiplettes.

Ron les regarda avec émerveillement.

« Je les ai fait venir tout à l'heure, dit Hermione, sur la défensive. Si je l'avais pas fait, j'aurais dû te supporter tout le match répéter que tu aurais dû penser à les emmener. »

Ron la couva d'un regard attendri et Harry se saisit hâtivement de ses Multiplettes et regarda le terrain, s'attendant à une séance de roulages de patins en bonne et due forme.

Un élève de première année s'était assis à côté de lui et le regardait, la bouche grande ouverte. Harry fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, regardant le terrain à la place. Ce fut facile de repérer Ginny quand l'équipe de Gryffondor fit son entrée. Ses cheveux flamboyants étaient tenus en arrière dans une longue queue de cheval. Son visage pâle était un masque indéchiffrable quand elle serra la main du capitaine Serpentard. _Bonne chance_, pensa Harry, souhaitant que l'équipe parvienne à l'emporter malgré les circonstances défavorables. La dernière fois que Gryffondor avait gagné, Ginny s'était précipitée dans les bras de Harry et il l'avait embrassée. Il était peu probable que cela arrive à nouveau, mais le souvenir du sourire de Ginny et de la lueur dans ses yeux quand elle avait couru dans ses bras lui mit du baume au cœur. Il l'avait rendue malheureuse quelques mois auparavant elle méritait de trouver le bonheur à nouveau.

« Ginny devrait être Attrapeuse, dit Ron tout à coup, un peu essoufflé. »

La séance de bisous mouillés devait être terminée.

« Elle est un million de fois meilleure que Pyke. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Elle a davantage de contrôle sur la situation en tant que Poursuiveuse. Il est peu probable que l'on gagne, mais on a besoin de tous les points qu'on peut grappiller.

— Dah. Ils sont partis. Je ne peux pas regarder, dit Ron en regardant avec avidité à travers ses Multiplettes. »

Les équipes décollèrent, partant comme autant de fusées rouges et vertes. Ils étaient à peine dans les airs depuis une minute quand le Poursuiveur de Serpentard vola jusqu'aux buts et lança le Souaffle à Graham. Les Serpentard applaudirent quand Graham se mit hors de portée de sa trajectoire.

Ron soupira.

« Fichtre. Quel début. »

Harry parcourait les gradins des Serpentard du regard, ayant une envie masochiste de voir leurs faces réjouies. Mais il avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait pas à repérer l'éclair familier de cheveux blond-blanc.

« Malefoy n'est pas là, dit-il.

— Quoi, demanda Ron, distrait. Oh, il est probablement en train de bouder parce que ce gamin lui a fichu la pâté devant tout le monde.

— Peut-être. »

Harry repéra Goyle, qui était assis entre Blaise et une fille de Serpentard que Harry ne connaissait pas.  
Tout le monde se leva à nouveau dans les tribunes quand Pyke se prit un Cognard dans l'épaule et manqua tomber de son balai.

« C'est une boucherie, dit Ron d'une voix d'enterrement. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là, déjà ? »

_Et moi donc ?_pensa Harry, essayant à nouveau de trouver Drago Malefoy. Il ressentait quelque chose de bizarre au fond de ses entrailles. Malefoy avait eu l'air si coupable, tout à l'heure, tournant à l'écarlate quand il avait vu Harry, évitant son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ? La dernière fois que Malefoy avait manqué un match de Quidditch, ses raisons avaient été sinistres. Toutefois, les temps étaient différents.

_Viens, on a un match à voir_. C'est ce que Malefoy avait dit. Pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis ? Ou peut-être qu'il avait fait exprès de le dire de façon à ce que tout le monde entende ? Harry parcourut les gradins des Serdaigle du regard, à la recherche du petit garçon avec qui Malefoy et Goyle avaient eu un problème. Il ne parvint pas à le trouver. Voilà qui était inquiétant. Malefoy avait eu l'air si furieux quand les autres élèves s'étaient moqués de lui. Et maintenant, lui et le gamin avaient tous les deux _disparu_. Toute l'école était là, sauf eux.

La foule applaudit à nouveau.

_Je peux pas rester ici comme ça_. Harry se leva.

« Il faut que… »

Ron le regarda sans comprendre.

« Toilettes, dit Harry. Je reviens de suite. »

Il partit avant que Ron puisse lui poser de questions. Il l'entendit hurler « Tu blagues ? », mais il pensa qu'il valait mieux l'ignorer.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il eut l'impression que tous les yeux étaient sur lui, et que tout le monde savait qu'il abandonnait le match pour partir à la poursuite de Drago Malefoy. Ça ne semblait pas très probable, cela dit. A coup sûr, le match était plus intéressant.

« Robins—Carmichael—Weasley—Robins ! hurlait Orla Quirke la nouvelle commentatrice de Quidditch. Weasley ! GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! »

Explosion de joie dans les gradins des Gryffondor. Harry se hâta de rejoindre le château. Ce n'est qu'après avoir refermé la lourde porte derrière rien qu'il réalisa qu'il avait mal à la tête. C'était tellement bruyant dehors.

Dans la pénombre du château déserté, son idée semblait complètement ridicule. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy pouvait bien faire ? Sûrement pas quelque chose qui nécessitait une enquête. Le petit Serdaigle qui avait humilié Malefoy devant tout le monde finirait par se retrouver un jour avec des navets à la place des oreilles, Harry n'en doutait pas, mais pour Malefoy, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Il était plus du genre à ruminer et faire des plans qu'à agir impulsivement.

Et il était également peu probable qu'il fasse réellement du mal à quiconque, surtout pour un truc si insignifiant. Les Malefoy avaient fait attention à ne pas faire de conneries dernièrement. Lucius Malefoy avait passé son temps à jeter des Gallions à droite et à gauche pour n'importe quelle bonne cause à la mode. Il avait même envoyé cent Gallions à Hermione, expliquant que l'argent était pour la SALE et déclarant qu'il avait toujours pensé que les elfes de maison devraient être libres et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait libéré le dernier elfe qu'il lui restait, il y avait des années de cela.

« Vous pouvez être certaine de ma sincérité, disait la lettre de Lucius Malefoy, car j'en appelle au témoignage de notre estimé Sauveur, Harry Potter, qui a aidé à libérer Dobby l'elfe de maison, et n'a pas eu à en subir les conséquences. »

Après avoir ri pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Ron avait secoué la tête.

« C'est une blague ? Il veut qu'on lui soit reconnaissant parce qu'il n'a pas assassiné Harry pour avoir libéré Dobby ?

— C'est une menace, avait analysé Hermione. Il veut juste nous rappeler qu'il aurait pu et qu'il pourrait _toujours_ tuer Harry. »

_C'est du désespoir_, avait pensé Harry. Les Malefoy étaient comme la version humaine de la Baguette de Sureau : désespérés de maintenir l'illusion de la victoire en se rangeant du côté du vainqueur. Harry ne doutait pas de la sincérité de Lucius. Il pensait que Lucius était prêt à ramper avec sincérité et enthousiasme, tout en attendant son heure. Et s'il continuait à jeter suffisamment d'or à tout le monde, son heure _arriverait_, et il serait à nouveau respecté comme il l'avait été.

Parfois Harry regrettait d'avoir parlé en leur faveur au procès des Malefoy, reconnaissant qu'eux aussi avaient été, de bien des manières, les victimes de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas pensé que ses mots auraient autant de poids. Aider Lucius n'avait pas spécialement été le but de Harry.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de dire ça, Harry, lui avaient fait remarquer Ron et Hermione. L'année dernière a été dure pour eux, c'est vrai, mais Lucius Malefoy est un homme sans merci. »

Mais Harry s'était souvenu de Dumbledore, en train de s'affaisser contre la rambarde, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Drago Malefoy qui le tenait en joue de sa baguette.

« C'est ma merci qui compte à présent, pas la tienne, lui avait dit Dumbledore. »

Il avait offert sa protection à Malefoy, pour lui et ses parents. Si Dumbledore avait vécu, il aurait tenu sa parole. Peut-être que c'était à Harry de la tenir pour lui. Il était trop tard pour les protéger, mais il n'était pas trop tard pour faire preuve de merci. Lucius avait de la chance que personne ne soit mort lors de la seconde année de Harry quand il avait dissimulé le journal de Tom Jedusor dans les livres de Ginny, et Drago avait de la chance que Ron et Katie aient survécu à ses tentatives d'assassiner Dumbledore. Si les choses avaient été différentes, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il aurait réussi à trouver de la pitié en lui.

Il devait reconnaître, cependant, que Lucius Malefoy en train d'inonder le monde sorcier de ses Gallions semblait plus utile que de l'avoir en train de pourrir à Azkaban pendant que son or prenait la poussière à Gringotts.

Réfléchir au comportement récent de Lucius Malefoy le força à faire une pause. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, les regards de Drago et sa gêne pouvaient être interprétés différemment. Est-ce que Lucius avait ordonné à son fils de devenir ami avec lui ? C'était clairement une possibilité. Lucius avait fait ça par le passé, après tout.

La bouche de Harry se tordit en un sourire tandis qu'il atteignait l'escalier principal. Drago ne serait pas ravi par de telles consignes. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il avait été si prompt à ranger sa baguette quand il avait vu que Harry le regardait. Balancer des maléfices à des petits garçons devait être sur la liste des choses que Drago ne devait pas faire en présence de Harry Potter.

Harry sourit plus largement, de plus en plus convaincu par sa nouvelle théorie. Il avait complètement abandonné l'idée de chercher Malefoy et voulait retourner au match, mais ses pieds le conduisirent jusqu'au septième étage à la place. Il pensait que c'était la faute des escaliers plutôt que le fait qu'il ait été distrait. Ils avaient toujours été difficiles. Ils bougeaient dans tous les sens, des dizaines à la fois qui s'élevaient dans les airs jusqu'aux tours les plus hautes, mais mettre le pied sur le marbre poli arrêtait leur mouvement, et ils attendaient que la personne finisse son trajet avant de se remettre en route. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que leur parcours habituel n'ait pas changé soudainement.

Le septième étage était tout aussi désert que le reste du château. _Je devrais retourner au match. Ou monter dans la salle commune._ Mais les pensées de Harry revinrent aux Malefoy, comme un disque rayé. Les intentions de Lucius et celles de Drago n'étaient pas nécessairement les mêmes, réfléchit-il. Et s'il était envisageable que Drago obéisse à son père, il l'était tout autant qu'il décide de le défier. Après tout, si on avait dit à Drago de rechercher l'amitié de Harry, il n'avait pas été très efficace jusqu'à maintenant.

La tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet était juste comme Harry s'en rappelait, mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande. Harry s'arrêta net. Là où autrefois il y avait eu un mur et où il fallait le souhaiter pour que l'entrée apparaisse se trouvait maintenant une massive porte en chêne avec un gros bouton de porte sculpté. Harry n'avait pas pensé qu'il trouverait Malefoy ici, mais apparemment, il y avait quelque chose à trouver. Ou bien est-ce qu'il avait souhaité quelque chose sans y faire attention ?

La salle avait besoin d'instruction spécifiques, avait toujours dit Neville, mais Harry ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir demandé quoi que ce soit, même de façon vague.

Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte. La pièce était petite et nue, à peine la taille du placard dans lequel Harry avait dormi à une époque. Il n'y avait pas d'araignées, cependant. Harry aurait préféré qu'il y en ait. Des toiles d'araignées et de la poussière, des meubles cassés auraient donné une apparence plus normale à l'endroit, comme un placard qu'on avait cessé d'utiliser depuis longtemps. Mais la pièce avait l'air morte. Les murs étaient carbonisés, noircis par le feu qui avait ravagé la salle.

C'était une vision déprimante. Des siècles d'histoires inconnues avaient brûlé dans cette pièce. Des centaines d'élèves y avaient caché leurs trésors et leurs bêtises et maintenant tout ça avait été détruit.

Le livre de potions de Harry également. Ou plutôt, le livre de potions de Rogue. Ça avait été un objet utile. Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait maintenant quand on viendrait de ce côté-ci la nuit et qu'on avait envie d'uriner. Poudlard était censé offrir toute une collection de pots de chambres aux gens dont la vessie était pleine. Harry grimaça. _Un autre des trésors de Poudlard détruit, Professeur_. Peut-être que le château avait encore d'autres secrets, que Harry n'avait pas encore découverts, et qu'il ne découvrirait jamais.

Il referma la porte dans un grand bruit. Il regrettait d'être revenu là. Au septième étage, à Poudlard. Ça ne faisait que lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu. Par moments, il avait l'impression d'avancer à l'envers. _Je ne devrais pas être là. Non, vraiment pas._ Il voulait être dans le monde réel. A attraper des Mangemorts, à empêcher que des gens ne soient blessés. Pas ici, à perdre un temps précieux pour du Quidditch. Et _Malefoy._ Kingsley lui avait proposé un travail. Il aurait pu être un Auror à l'heure qu'il était. Un job honoraire, davantage un entraînement que de vraies missions, mais quand même, ça aurait été quelque chose. Au moins il ne se sentirait pas si désœuvré. Il s'ennuyait.

Une moue sur le visage, Harry fit demi-tour. Et se figea net. Drago Malefoy se tenait un peu plus loin, regardant à droite et à gauche de façon paniquée, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Son visage était rougi et en sueur, ses cheveux décoiffés, sa respiration rapide. Il avait couru, et couru vite. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il avisa Harry et il s'immobilisa, pareil à une statue de glace.

« Potter ? murmura-t-il comme s'il pensait que Harry était le produit de son imagination. »

Harry avança prudemment il avait envie de sortir sa baguette. Pour se protéger de Malefoy, ou de la personne que Malefoy était en train de fuir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry. »

Le teint de Malefoy était terreux. Il semblait prêt à repartir en courant.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas au match ?

— Match ? »

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Malefoy. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne retrouve le contrôle de lui-même. Il se redressa un peu.

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose, dit-il. »

Il était calme désormais, comme si tout allait bien.

« Tu aurais pu, acquiesça Harry. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est moi qui l'ai fait. »

Si on pouvait donner des coups de fouet avec ses yeux, Harry en aurait eu des marques sanglantes sur le visage. Malefoy répondit de sa voix traînante habituelle :

« Et bien j'ai décidé de rester pour taguer les murs des toilettes avec « Potter pue. »

— Vraiment ? On aurait dit que tu avais vu un fantôme. »

L'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage de Malefoy.

« C'est le cas. Le Moine Gras. Il a dit "Chalut." »

Harry soupira intérieurement. Il y avait des expressions moldues qu'on ne pouvait pas appliquer dans le monde sorcier. _J'ai toujours beaucoup à apprendre_, pensa-t-il avec regret.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il à la place.

— Qui ne va pas ? Avec mon thé ce matin ? Avec le monde en général ? Avec toi ? Non, oui, et à l'évidence. Il va falloir que tu sois plus précis que ça. »

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes et choisit le truc qui n'allait pas qui pouvait lui en révéler le plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le monde en général ?

— Il n'arrête pas de te mettre sur mon chemin. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Très bien. »

Il bougea de côté avec un geste de la main, invitant Malefoy à passer. Mais Malefoy pinça les lèvres et se tourna dans l'autre sens.

« J'allais par là.

— Vraiment ? »

Harry lui emboîta le pas.

« Ce couloir est un cul-de-sac, tu sais. Tu es sorti d'un mur, alors ?

— Il faut vraiment que tu me suives partout, Potter ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix cassante. Je pensais que ce temps-là était révolu.

— Tu pourrais arrêter d'agir de façon suspicieuse, suggéra Harry. »

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que Malefoy avait évité de répondre à sa question – pourtant tout à fait légitime.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de m'observer. Alors je pourrais agir comme je voudrais. »

Harry soupira. Ils n'allaient nulle part.

« Ok. Franchement ? Je suis là parce que je pensais que tu voulais jeter un maléfice à ce gamin de Serdaigle. »

Malefoy s'arrêta brusquement.

« Sérieusement ? »

Il avait l'air amusé il sourit même, mais le sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

« Il est probablement au match avec tout le monde.

— Non. »

Malefoy secoua la tête et grimpa sur la première marche des escaliers. Ils gémirent, comme s'ils étaient mécontents de devoir s'immobiliser à nouveau.

« Et bien, je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais je n'ai prévu de jeter de maléfice à personne aujourd'hui. A part à toi, peut-être, si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille.

— Et pourquoi tu veux être tranquille ? Tu as quelque chose d'important à faire ? »

Malefoy s'arrêta à nouveau.

« Très bien, dit-il, l'air résigné. Puisque tu es si décidé à me faire passer un interrogatoire… J'en ai rien à fiche du match. Je ne suis même pas dans l'équipe. Que Serpentard gagne ou perde, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? C'est juste deux heures de ma vie de perdues. »

Harry aurait pu en dire autant. Il se demanda si Malefoy le savait et en avait profité pour lui raconter des bobards en sachant que Harry y croirait.

« Et le gosse ? demanda-t-il. Il est où ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est embrouillé avec Goyle ? »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tommy Wright est un petit con qui vend des potions Affûte-Méninges. Goyle a dépensé cinquante Gallions pour ça, espérant que ça le rendrait intelligent. Ça n'a pas été le cas. »

Malefoy soupira.

« Je lui avais dit que c'était bidon. Franchement, il n'a qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même.

— Je vois, dit Harry en hochant la tête. Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais au septième étage ? »

Malefoy plissa les yeux.

« Tu prends cet interrogatoire très au sérieux, hein ?

— Et toi tu évites la question avec beaucoup de sérieux. »

Un muscle frémit dans la mâchoire de Drago, et il s'agrippa à la balustrade, la serrant fort peut-être qu'il s'imaginait que c'était le cou de Harry.

« Des fois je vais là, c'est tout.

— Dans la Salle ?

— Oui. »

C'était un sifflement plus qu'un mot. Et puis Malefoy ajouta, sur la défensive :

« C'est une salle utile. Tu peux avoir une piscine si tu veux.

— Oh, alors tu es venu là pour nager ? »

Malefoy lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Peut-être.

— D'accord. Et comment tu t'y prendrais exactement ? La pièce est morte, détruite. Elle ne marche plus. »

Malefoy cligna des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ? La porte est juste là.

— Oui, elle est là. Sans qu'on souhaite quoi que ce soit. Mais c'est vide. Ça a brûlé la magie a disparu. »

La voix de Malefoy devint un murmure.

« Tu es rentré _à l'intérieur_ ? »

Harry l'observa. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si Malefoy faisait semblant d'être surpris, ou s'il n'était vraiment jamais plus rentré dans la Salle depuis. Il mentait clairement sur _quelque chose_, même si Harry ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Tout comme toi, visiblement, répondit-il. Pour nager. »

Le visage de Malefoy se transforma en l'espace d'une seconde. Ce n'est qu'après que son expression se soit durcie que Harry se rendit compte à quel point il avait eu l'air vulnérable avant. Il regretta soudain d'avoir commencé à lui poser des questions. Peut-être que la seule chose que Malefoy essayait de cacher était sa vulnérabilité. Il avait eu l'air si terrifié tout à l'heure. La Salle sur Demande recelait des souvenirs affreux pour lui.

Peut-être que Malefoy n'aurait pas dû revenir à Poudlard, lui non plus. Peut-être que lui aussi avançait en arrière.

« Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, Potter, dit-il froidement. Mais on devrait recommencer un de ces jours. Je ferai des bêtises et toi tu joueras le prof. »

Malefoy eut un rictus et s'approcha pour chuchoter en confidence :

« C'est le genre de trucs qui te branchent ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise, et il fut presque soulagé quand Malefoy se tourna pour partir. Mais comme celui-ci arrivait au palier, Harry ressentit le besoin de ne pas le laisser partir en pensant qu'il avait gagné.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait faire ça, Malefoy. Ça ferait plaisir à ton père de savoir qu'on passe des moments privilégiés ensemble, non ? »

Malefoy se retourna brusquement. Il avait l'air choqué.  
_J'avais raison_, pensa Harry, abasourdi. Il aurait pu en rire. Lucius Malefoy avait vraiment dit à son fils de devenir ami avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que… commença Malefoy. Ça veut di… »

Malefoy ne termina jamais sa question. Dans un grincement sonore, les escaliers tremblèrent sous leurs pieds, et puis donnèrent une ruade vers la gauche. Harry vit les yeux de Malefoy devenir ronds comme des billes tandis qu'il se trouvait poussé en arrière, en équilibre au-dessus du vide.

Harry trébucha et glissa en avant, s'agrippant à la balustrade tandis qu'il était projeté vers le vide et Malefoy. Tout se passa trop vite ensuite. Harry s'accrocha à la rambarde, solide et rassurante, et ses doigts saisirent la robe de Malefoy. Ses bras étaient trop écartés et son épaule lui faisait mal. On aurait dit qu'ils tournaient comme des toupies, et c'était probablement le cas. Le poids de Malefoy les attirait vers le vide. Harry ferma les yeux et _tira_, aussi fort qu'il put. La douleur dans son épaule se fit trop forte et la robe de Malefoy glissa de ses doigts.

Les escaliers tremblèrent, cognèrent quelque chose avec un grand bruit, et s'immobilisèrent. Harry avait la tête qui tournait et il se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit la lumière des torches et des bougies disposées partout dans le château avait l'air bien trop forte.

Il avait l'impression que son épaule était en feu. La douleur partait du bout de ses doigts et remontait jusqu'à sa tête. Une respiration chaude chatouillait sa joue. Malefoy pantelait, écrasé entre la barrière et le corps de Harry.

_Il n'est pas tombé_. Entre la douleur et les mouvements étourdissants de l'escalier, Harry n'avait pas été certain d'avoir pu garder Malefoy en sécurité. Mais apparemment, il avait réussi. Malefoy allait bien, et les escaliers étaient immobiles, même s'ils n'étaient pas là où ils étaient censés être. Ils n'étaient plus connectés à l'autre volée d'escaliers, mais donnaient maintenant sur un couloir étroit à la gauche de Harry.

« Potter ? chuchota Malefoy. »

La chaleur de son souffle fit frissonner Harry. Il se dégagea et hurla. Le mouvement trop vif avait envoyé un éclair de douleur dans son épaule. Il poussa un juron et plaqua son bras gauche contre son torse, le maintenant de son autre bras.

« Je crois que je me suis déboîté l'épaule. »

Malefoy le regardait fixement. Il se pencha par-dessus la balustrade, contempla les escaliers innombrables qui s'étendaient sous eux, et reporta rapidement son regard sur Harry.

« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, dit-il finalement d'une voix inégale.

— Je ne sais même pas à quel étage on est. »

Harry regarda autour d'eux. Quatrième ? Cinquième, peut-être.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel ? »

Malefoy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. Il était toujours appuyé contre la balustrade, visiblement peu désireux de la lâcher.

_On devrait sortir des escaliers_. Ils avaient l'air normaux, maintenant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Peut-être qu'ils étaient troublés, dit Malefoy.

— Ouais. »

Ils étaient troublants mais ils n'étaient pas supposés être troublés. Ils refusaient de vous emmener jusqu'à la classe de Métamorphose les vendredis, apparemment persuadés que vous deviez aller à la volière à la place. Ils s'impatientaient quand vous restiez un peu trop longtemps dans un couloir à parler à un ami, et ils repartaient à l'autre bout l'air de rien. Mais quand vous montiez dessus, par contre, ils étaient censés _ne plus bouger_.

« On est au cinquième étage, dit soudain Malefoy en regardant autour d'eux. Il faut… qu'on descende. »

Il regardait les escaliers. C'était clairement le dernier chemin qu'il avait envie d'emprunter, mais c'était aussi le seul. Le palier où ils se tenaient était relié à un couloir à gauche, et à un autre escalier à droite.

« L'infirmerie est par là, dit Malefoy en pointant vers la droite. »

C'était vrai. Au début de l'année, l'infirmerie avait été transférée au premier étage à nouveau et semblait décidée à rester là. Harry observa le visage pâle de Malefoy.

« Il est peu probable que les escaliers bougent à nouveau, dit-il avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir. »

Malefoy haussa les épaules et finit par lâcher – lentement, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Harry – la rambarde. Il avança vers Harry, le bras tendu, comme s'il avait voulu donner sa main à Harry, mais il sembla changer d'avis et se poussa de côté à la place.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Potter. On devrait se dépêcher. »

Harry se serait étonné du fait que Malefoy semblait soudainement s'inquiéter pour lui, mais quelque chose attira son regard. Le couloir qui partait du palier était mal éclairé et plein d'ombres. Un tas sombre était au sol, à l'autre bout, immobile et silencieux. Harry avait d'abord cru que c'était une ombre, mais un petit bout de blanc le força à mieux regarder.

« Est-ce que c'est… »

Il plissa les yeux.

« Est-ce que c'est une basket ?

— Quoi ? entendit-il Malefoy demander. »

La lumière changea, éclairant le passage. C'était bien une basket. Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement.

« Il y a _quelqu'un_ là-bas. »

Quelqu'un était affalé sur le sol. C'était clairement un corps.  
Harry bougea trop vite son épaule protesta mais il serra les dents et essaya d'ignorer la douleur. Il s'élança en avant sans faire attention à Malefoy qui disait autre chose, et se lança dans une course qui envoya des éclairs de douleur brûlants dans son bras.

Son front était trempé quand il atteignit le corps. Il pouvait à peine respirer. Malefoy apparut à côté de lui il était pâle et regardait fixement les cheveux sombres de la personne qui était étendue devant eux, immobile. Des toiles d'araignée recouvraient le corps, les fils d'argent partant de la robe d'uniforme jusqu'au mur derrière. On aurait dit qu'il était là depuis longtemps. _Mais ce n'était pas possible_.

Harry se pencha, grimaçant de douleur tandis qu'il avançait la main pour retourner le corps. Malefoy attrapa son poignet au vol.

« Non. S'il est ensorcelé… »

Harry se libéra de sa prise et ignora son avertissement. Il connaissait cette coupe de cheveux. Des cheveux sombres, assez longs, ondulés et d'aspect soyeux. Il retourna le garçon. Ses yeux bleu pâle fixaient Harry sans le voir. Malefoy prit une grande inspiration.

« Je n'ai pas… souffla-t-il. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! »

La douleur empêchait Harry de se concentrer correctement. Il passa ses doigts dans le cou du garçon.

« Il est vivant. Je sens son pouls. »

_Je crois_. Il n'en était pas sûr. Sa main tremblait.

« Je n'ai pas…

— C'est bon ! coupa Harry. On verra ça plus tard. Il faut qu'on l'emmène jusqu'à Mme Pomfresh. »

Il se redressa et arracha son regard du corps raidi de Tommy Wright. Malefoy fouillait dans ses poches, le visage rougi. Il sortit sa baguette d'une main chancelante.  
L'espace d'un instant, Harry pensa qu'il allait lui jeter un sort. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se défendre. Mais Malefoy dirigea sa baguette vers le Serdaigle et murmura une incantation. Un brancard apparut sous le garçon.

« Je devrais le faire léviter, dit Malefoy en regardant avec incertitude sa main qui tremblait. »

Harry se força à se tenir plus droit.

« Je vais le faire. »

Il agita sa baguette et le brancard monta doucement, flottant à côté d'eux. Peut-être qu'il aurait été plus sage de laisser Malefoy le faire. Mais pas si c'était Malefoy qui avait ensorcelé le gamin. Si c'était le cas, tout ce qu'il aurait à faire était de lâcher sa baguette « accidentellement » et le gamin tomberait dans le vide comme Malefoy avait failli le faire juste avant. Et alors Harry ne saurait jamais si ça avait vraiment été un accident ou si Malefoy avait juste décidé de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. _Ce n'est pas un tueur. Probablement._ Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ici ?

Harry mit ces pensées de côté. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y penser maintenant. Il fallait qu'il se concentre pour garder le brancard stable.

« Va devant, ordonna-t-il. Pomfresh est probablement à l'infirmerie, mais qui sait. Trouve-la et explique-lui ce qui s'est passé. »

_Et quel maléfice tu as utilisé_. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Malefoy avait l'air plus effrayé que coupable, mais ça ne voulait rien dire.  
Il le fixa, l'air de vouloir protester, mais finalement il hocha la tête, jeta un dernier regard à Tommy et s'en fut, avec même pas une seconde d'hésitation avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers en courant. Harry se demanda s'il allait vraiment faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé ou s'il allait profiter de l'occasion pour s'enfuir. _S'il s'enfuit, au moins, je saurai qu'il est coupable_.

Cela prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu pour arriver à l'infirmerie. Mais une infime seconde de distraction et le gamin risquait de dégringoler plusieurs étages plus bas. Harry marchait lentement, se répétant que son épaule ne lui faisait pas mal. _On a dû faire repousser les os de ton bras une fois tu as été soumis au Doloris ça, c'est rien. Ta main ne tremble _pas.

Les portraits le dévisageaient avec inquiétude.

« Oh seigneur, s'écria une femme au visage cireux assise sur une chaise en bois. Attention, ne le fais pas tomber !

— Merci du conseil, répliqua Harry avec irritation. J'y aurais pas pensé tout seul.

— Pas la peine de répondre comme ça, jeune homme, intervint un chevalier à la carrure imposante, qui tenait les rênes d'un étalon noir. »

Le cheval hennit un acquiescement.

« Dans ce genre de moments, nous devons tous faire front commun et réserver notre colère à notre véritable ennemi.

— Malefoy ? suggéra Harry. »

Le chevalier dégaina son épée. Elle brilla d'un éclair blanc, illuminée par le soleil peint.

« L'indolence, mon garçon ! L'indolence ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, offensé.

« Je ne suis pas _paresseux_

— Alors _cours_ ! »

Ce fut dit avec tant de ferveur que Harry paniqua et regarda autour de lui, pensa que c'était un avertissement, mais personne ne se trouvait derrière lui. Il fut sur le point de faire remarquer qu'il ne pouvait pas courir parce qu'il était blessé mais renonça. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à se battre avec des portraits.

Il avait à peine descendu deux marches de plus quand une autre voix le fit sursauter.

« _Harry !_ hurla-t-on. »

Harry en tomba presqu'à la renverse de surprise, et puis Hermione déboucha du coin, Ron à ses talons.

« Oh, Harry, ça va ? demanda-t-elle, hors d'haleine. Malefoy nous a dit ce qui s'est passé. »

Son regard passa de Harry à Tommy, son inquiétude se changeant en surprise. Ron regardait le brancard également.

« C'est pas le gamin avec qui Goyle s'est pris la tête tout à l'heure ? »

Son visage s'assombrit.

« Malefoy ne nous a pas parlé de ça.

— Il n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione avait chuchoté, comme si elle ne voulait pas que le pauvre petit Tommy apprenne qu'il était mort si c'était vraiment le cas.

« Non, dit Harry en espérant que c'était vrai. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Ils avaient tous les deux une mine atroce les cheveux d'Hermione étaient complètement en bataille, et Ron était tout rouge et transpirant.

« Le match est fini, dit Ron tandis qu'Hermione agitait sa baguette vers le brancard.

— Oh, tu aurais dû voir ça, Harry. C'était un vrai massacre. »

L'inquiétude dut se voir sur le visage de Harry car elle se hâta d'ajouter :

« Oh, pas littéralement ! Désolée. Les Cognards étaient assez enthousiastes, c'est tout… tu peux lâcher maintenant.

— Quoi ? Oh. »

Harry réalisa qu'Hermione avait ajouté son sort de lévitation au sien. Il abaissa sa baguette.

« Je serai plus rapide, dit-elle avant de disparaître, le brancard flottant devant elle avec assurance.

— On devrait se dépêcher aussi, dit Ron, les sourcils froncés. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, vieux.

— Je vais bien. »

Harry avança d'une marche. _Un pas après l'autre. C'est aussi simple que ça_.

« Je suis juste pas très rapide. »

Ron le fixait.

« _Bon sang_. Des escaliers qui tuent ? C'est une première. Et à quoi tu pensais, à sauver Malefoy encore une fois ? Cet abruti veut mourir, c'est clair. La prochaine fois, laisse-le se démerder.

— Il vous a dit ça ? »

Harry avait pensé que Malefoy laisserait de côté cette part du récit. Dirait peut-être à la place que Harry avait essayé de le pousser par-dessus bord.

« Bah, il l'a dit à Pomfresh, et on écoutait. Mais il a oublié de mentionner qui était le gamin ensorcelé, par contre. C'est lui, hein ? C'est Malefoy qui l'a ensorcelé ?

— J'en sais franchement rien. Je suis tombé sur Malefoy au septième étage et on a trouvé Tommy ensemble. »

Ils arrivèrent à un coin un bruit de voix animées leur parvint à travers le couloir. Ils devaient être proches de l'infirmerie, même si Harry n'arrivait pas à en être certain. La douleur dans son épaule le désorientait.

« Raconte-moi le match, dit-il avant que Ron puisse lui demander ce qu'il faisait au septième étage. »

Ron hésita un moment mais répondit :

« C'était le chaos. Les Cognards ont dégommé la moitié de l'équipe de Serpentard, Gardien y compris. Ginny et Demelza ont marqué pas mal de buts grâce à ça. Mais ensuite, Demelza s'est fait avoir par un autre Cognard, et aussi les deux Batteurs, et Pyke a failli y passer aussi. Et puis Harper a attrapé le Vif – paraît-il – j'ai pas pu voir parce que juste après il s'est pris un poteau de but en voulant éviter un Cognard – il se l'est quand même pris dans la tronche. »

Ron grimaça.

« Enfin bref, Harper s'est retrouvé au sol et Pyke a attrapé le Vif. Apparemment, une des ailes du Vif était cassée, et maintenant on sait pas si c'est Pyke qui l'a cassée ou si Harper l'a vraiment attrapé, a cassé l'aile quand il s'est pris le poteau, et a lâché le Vif ensuite. Franchement, la deuxième solution est plus probable. C'est pas possible que Pyke ait pu attraper le Vif s'il était pas cassé à la base. Mais on sait toujours pas qui a gagné. Maintenant Bibine dit que les Cognards étaient ensorcelés parce qu'ils étaient un peu trop agressifs. Tout un groupe de profs est resté derrière pour les inspecter.

— Et tout le monde va bien ?

— Harper est pas mal amoché.

— Et Ginny ?

— Quelques bleus mais ça va. Il a fallu qu'on porte Demelza jusqu'au château, par contre. La pauvre. Sa hanche est cassée. »

Harry grimaça avec empathie. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie peu après. Les portes étaient ouvertes et il y avait pas mal d'élèves devant, qui regardaient à l'intérieur.

« Bon sang, Harry ! s'écria Jimmy Peakes quand il le vit.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda quelqu'un d'autre. Malefoy dit n'importe quoi, hein ?

— Les escaliers ne peuvent pas avoir _bougé _si vous étiez dessus, intervint une autre voix.

— Le gamin est vivant, hein ? Ils veulent rien nous dire. »

Jimmy avait plein de questions.

« Est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ? chuchota Pyke.

— Non, répondit vivement Harry, surpris. »

Tout le monde arrêta de parler. Harry repéra le visage pâle de Pyke dans la foule.

« Voldemort est mort.

— Dégagez, bande de pipelettes, résonna la voix de Ron. On a un blessé qui veut passer. »

La foule s'écarta de mauvaise grâce pour libérer le passage.

« Viens Harry, ajouta Ron plus calmement. On va te rabibocher. »

Harry le suivit, regardant autour de lui, les sourcils froncés. Il repéra Hermione qui se tenait près du lit de Tommy Wright, et Ginny qui aidait Demelza à se lever. Il chercha sans les trouver des cheveux d'un blond blanc. Malefoy était parti.


End file.
